Special
by Cat-Archives
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was an ordinary girl; she went to high school, had friends, went to parties. But all that changed when she meets a special person who isn't exactly human and he drags her into things she didn't even think was real. Fem!Natsu x Cobra
1. Part one

Part one- Scaly surprise

"Natsu Dragneel pay attention!" A book collided with the sleeping girls head and she fell out of her seat with a crash. She could hear people laughing and snickering at her as she rubbed her head and grabbed the book. She glared up at her Algebra teacher, .

He glared back. "How many times have I told you, brat! No sleeping!"

"Well if your class wasn't so boring I wouldn't fall asleep." She countered.

"Dragneel..." Mr. Dreyar said slowly and dangerously. The female sighed and sat back down, knowing full well the blonde teacher was prepared to throw her in detention again and call her dad.

She stared out the third story window and watched big gray clouds move through the sky. It's been stormy lately, maybe there have been hurricanes or something off the coast. She never watched the news so she wouldn't know for sure. Her dad, Igneel, was the one who would watch the News all the time. He loved listening to the politics and stuff like that. But he was over seas on a business trip right now and he didn't tell her when he was coming home. He sent cards and called though so Natsu always knew he was okay.

She's been living by herself for a few years now. She didn't get to lonely her friends always visited and she had her cat Happy. He was a rare blue furred cat and she spoiled the crap out of him.

Suddenly a crumpled up price of paper his the back of her head. She looked down at it then back to see who his her with it. Gajeel, who was a few seats back, was making a gesture to open it.

She scowled at him, irritated then did so. Written inside was: "Party at Lucy's, you coming?"

She looked back at him as mouthed "what time?"

He held up six fingers. She shook her head sadly at him. She would love to go, a party at Lucy's was the best. She was rich and also lived by herself so the house was always big and empty. Sadly though, Natsu had some shopping to do and errands to run. Her dad just sent money for her to restock and she had to do it quick before she ran out of food. Which was yesterday.

Gajeel nodded his head in understanding then went back to paying attention to Mr. Dreyar talk about X and Y graphing. Natsu just tuned him out and made a mental list of all the food she would need to get later.

The pinkette was standing outside the school gates waiting for the others so she could talk a little before leaving to the grocery store. She watched other kids walk by recognizing Elfman and his sisters. She waved to them, Lisanna and Mira waved back while Elfman talked to them.

She felt a drop of water on her cheek, she dabbed at it with her hand then felt more start to patter down. "Damn it..."

She grabbed her bag and booked it. Luckily the grocery store wasn't far from school or home. She hurried inside. She noticed it was still drizzling and decided to grab only necessities quickly, before it started to really pour and she'd be stuck there for who knows how long. She grabbed some microwaveable meals, milk, a six pack of soda, hot sauce, some steaks and bread. She through it all into the counter and the guy behind it rung it up. She grabbed the bags quickly and ran back home.

She didn't make it home in time... She was half way there when the clouds let loose and poured down on her. By the time she got home she was cold and shaking in her clothes.

"D-damn it... So c-close..." She opened the door and hurried inside. Not noticing how the door nob was bent slightly and the lock was broken. She dropped the bags of food and looked at her soaked clothes. She growled irritated and walked up stairs to change. She entered her room and slipped of her clothes, stripping naked. She didn't bother with underwear and just through on a baggy shirt and sweat pants. She wrung her hair out and flung it around a little.

She stopped when she noticed Happy hadn't come to greet her. The blue feline always came barreling through the house to greet her, he was mainly asking for food and love but he did it everyday. Now she looks around and can't seem to find him. She couldn't even hear his snores.

"Happy?" She looked under her bed and checked the closet ad cat bed but didn't find him. She took her wet clothes and tossed them to dry in the bathroom, when that was done she went down stairs and checked the living room. She didn't see him to she looked under a chair. The feline was crouching, fluffed up and vibrating, under the chair.

"Happy?" She called. The cat didn't move. "Hey buddy what's wrong?"

She reached underneath to comfort the frightened feline but the sound of plastic moving and something being dragged across her wooden floors made her stop. She pulled her hand back and looked around the dark room. She didn't turn the lights on and with the rain pouring so hard outside the room was very dim.

She stood up slowly. "Hello..?"

The sounds stopped. She shuffled back into the hall way and to the door to see her grocery bags opened and emptied out. Food was out on the ground and some of it was missing. She looked around and then noticed the bent and broken lock on her door. Her immediate thought was that her house had been broken into. But what thief steals two steaks and a carton of milk?

She gathered the rest of her food and brought it into the kitchen. She froze as she saw a massive scaly tail wrapped around the island in the middle of her kitchen. It was purple and long enough to wrap around it twice. It had to be some giant snake. She dropped the food in her hands and the tail constricted. She stepped back as she saw something rise from behind the island. She expected to see the snakes head.

Instead she saw a man. She blinked in confusion. She could see everything above the waist. Anything blow looked like it might be a black skirt before vanishing behind the island. He had a well build body. Very well built body that was shown off seeing as he didn't have a shirt on. Broad shoulders, caramel colored skin, bright purple eyes and maroon colored hair. She couldn't help but also see patches of the same purple scales from the snakes tale on the mans arms, neck, and face.

Natsu blinked again not sure what to do. He stared at her and she stared back. Suddenly his tongue flicked out at her. It was long skinny and forked just like a real snakes. She was beginning to get a suspicion that the massive snakes tail was what this guy had instead of a pair of legs.

"Female." He spoke suddenly. His voice was deep and husky sounding. "Is this your abode?"

"Uhhhhh" Natsu didn't know how to respond. This snake man just broke into her home and was probably the one who took her meat and milk. Now he was asking, in a weird way, of she lived here. She was debating in her mind whether to say "yes" or flip the fuck out and call the police.

"I wouldn't." He hissed. His tongue flicked out again.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"What ever the... 'Police' is, don't call them."

"How did you-"

"I heard you." He then brought his hand up, which had half the raw steak in it. He stuck the rest of it in his mouth whole, not even bothering to chew and swallowed. Natsu was to mesmerized and surprised at watching the bulge move down his neck to yell at him for eating her food.

"Woah..." She shook her head, finally composing herself and looking at him disapprovingly. "What are you doing here? Who are you? WHAT are you? Why are you-"

He held his hand up and made a "zip it" motion. "Your annoying. I picked the wrong den."

"Annoying?! I'll show you annoying!" She snapped. He snapped his fingers at her repeatedly.

"Hey hey hey! Pinky! Shut it! Is this your den or not?"

"Yes it is!" She yelled irritated. "It's called a house! Why did you break in!"

"I'm taking shelter... And your food." He smirked cockily at her. "You humans don't have very well hidden dens. I could find the entrance easily."

"It's not meant to be hidden!" Natsu snapped. The man looked confused.

"You don't hide your homes? How do you hide from predators?"

Natsu was staring at him like he was stupid. "What..? Look, why... Why are you here...?" She sighed finally over with this guy.

The man blinked and sat up strait. "My name is Cobra. I'm a Naga."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Naga? What's a naga?"

He moved out from behind the counter and confirmed her suspicions. The big purple trunk of snakes tail did connect to his hips. Though the front of it was hidden by the black skirt. He pouted to himself. "I'm a Naga. Half human half snake."

Natsu glanced him up and down. "Why are you here?"

"I need a place to stay. I was planing to kill you and steal your den but..."

"But what?"

"Well, you're female. And attractive." He smirked and slithered close to her, glancing her up and down. "In good shape too. Bet you would make strong hatchlings."

Natsu's face exploded in blush and she jumped away from him. "Excuse me?!"

Cobra shrugged. "What. It's true. Don't you know anything about hybrids?"

"No!" Natsu shouted still blushing. "I don't! I didn't think you... Hybrids existed till now!"

Cobra looked surprised. "Really? I'm pretty sure you humans have legends based off of us."

"Yeah. Their legends." Natsu hissed. "Their not real!"

The Naga looked offended. "I'm very real I assure you." He flicked his tongue again.

Natsu sighed and rubbed her temples hoping to god this was a nightmare. She was getting over loaded and confused and really needed a nap now.

"Look... I'm just... Going to lay down... Don't break anything and DON'T eat my cat or something..." And with that Natsu left the kitchen and collapsed onto the couch.


	2. Part two

Part two- A school visit

Poke poke. Something was poking Natsu in the cheek. She scrunched up her face in displeasure as they did so, she waved her hand to shoo them away. But they didn't leave, instead they grabbed her by the wrist and bit down on her hand.

She screamed and her eyes flew open. Blindly the pink haired girl struck her leg out and smashed it into the gut of Cobra. The boy flew backwards into the coffee table knocking it over.

"What was that for?!" He shouted in pain.

"You bit me!" She yelled back holding her now bleeding hand.

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"I'm awake now!" She looked down at her hand, two little fang marks were left with small beads of blood popping out of them. She glared at Cobra and licked them up. She stopped in confusion when she noticed Cobra had a normal pair of legs. Scales still covered parts of his body like bad patchwork but he had two legs coming out from under his pretty skirt.

"What?" He asked when he saw her staring.

"What's with the legs?" She waved to his hips and lower half. He looked down.

"Yes. I have them."

"But didn't you have a snakes tail? Or is that my imagination?"

"No. I have one. I can just shift between my two forms. One is to blend in with humans better." Cobra crossed his arms. She suddenly noticed he was waring jewelry. Gold, diamond studded bracelets and necklace's clanked around his wrists and neck. He had two earrings and a decorative belt to keep his skirt up.

"We're you rich or something?" Natsu asked.

Cobra blinked and looked away quickly, not saying anything.

"Hey I asked you a question!"

"And I didn't want to ansssswer it!" His tongue flicked out when he got to the S and he turned his head away.

Natsu glared at him. "Fine whatever. Now get out."

"What?" Cobra looked at her surprised.

"Get out... Of my house. I don't know why your here but I want you gone." Natsu stretched her arms and sighed. Happy meowed and leaped onto the nightstand. The pinkette pet his head as she looked at the clock next to him.

8:41

"NOOOO!" Natsu screeched suddenly. Cobra yelled and covered his ears backing away from her.

"What's your problem!" He shouted.

"I'm late for school! I'm so late, why'd you let me sleep in!" She barreled through her living room and up her stairs.

Cobra watched her go, confused. "I was suppose to wake you..?"

Natsu threw on whatever clothes she could find before grabbing her bag and running back down stairs. "You better be gone when I get home!" She yelled hurriedly as she opened the door and ran out, slamming it behind her.

The Naga stood in the now empty living room, speechless as to what just happened.

"NATSU!" Mr. Dreyar screamed. "If your going to be this late you might as well not come at all!"

Natsu fled the algebra classroom as rulers and textbooks were thrown at her. She slammed the door closed and panted against it, she could feel the projectiles hitting the door and Mr. Dreyars angry shouts. She sighed tiredly and slid down the door into a sitting position.

"In trouble again?" A girls voice asked full of amusement.

Natsu looked up to see Lucy standing there, a bathroom pass gripped in one hand. The blonde had a total of three classes with Natsu, algebra wasn't one of them. She smiled waiting for an answer.

Natsu sighed heavily. "Yeeeaaahhh. is such an asshole."

Lucy knocked on his head. "He wouldn't be so mean to you if you weren't late to his class everyday and actually did your work!"

Natsu swatted we hand away and pouted. "I wouldn't be late if I actually liked his class."

"It's a vicious cycle." The blonde said shaking her head. The girl huffed and looked away. "Well. See ya later Natsu."

Lucy walked off leaving the pinkette alone in the hall way by herself. That is until the door slammed open and was now standing in its frame.

Natsu started sweating bullets as he glared down at her. The blonde jerked his head. "Get in here."

Natsu scurried inside and immediately sat down at her desk. walked back begin his desk and stood there. "Listen up class. As you know, there's been a series of objects going missing through out the school."

Natsu perked her ears at that. She heard rumors of things like chairs and desk, brooms, computers and even bits of drywall from the walls and ceiling have been going missing. Everyone originally thought it was some seniors playing an elaborate prank on the teachers, but no one can catch the culprit and they can't find the missing objects.

"As of recently the school has called the police in on it because all the papers that are suppose to have your grades on them have gone missing too."

Hibiki raised his hand. "Aren't those kind of important?"

"Yes.. Without them your grades can't be finalized."

Natsu mentally cheered. With the grades lost she wouldn't have to worry about her F in Algebra and low D in English. She smirked to herself happily and looked out the window as the class continue the discussion. But she instantly felt her stomach drop as she noticed a certain maroon haired idiot standing at the schools gates. He was shaking them in an attempt to get in. She was glad he had legs right now but he was still scaly and walking around in the ridicules skirt of his. Natsu watched as a school security guard spotted him and started yelling. Cobra looked to him and instantly bolted out of sight.

The girl sighed in relief. Hopefully that would teach that idiot not to come here again. She went back to staring at the blue sky, wondering where that Naga boy came from... And if there were more of him.

"You missed the best party!" Mira Jane laughed as she sat across from Natsu. The group of friends was sitting on the roof, enjoying their lunch and discussing last nights party at Lucy's.

The pink haired girl hung her head in depression. "Don't rub it in! I couldn't help it I had to go shopping and then it rained..."

Lucy laughed. "Come on guys it's not Natsu's fault she missed out on Gajeel's strip tease!"

"You did what?!" Natsu asked, shocked as she spun her head to look at the black haired boy.

Gajeel was blushing. "Shut up!" He yelle to Lucy. "I was drunk okay! I don't even remember doing it!"

"You had alcohol at the party to..?" Natsu hung her head, loosing her appetite. "I miss out on all the best stuff."

"There there Natsu." Mira Jane said patting the other girls back. "Maybe next time?"

Natsu nodded her head. Next time there was a party she would not miss out on it.

Gajeel cough and changed the subject. "So, about those thefts?"

"Did talk to you guys about it too?" Lucy asked.

" from our Science class was talking about it too." Mira Jane said gesturing to herself and Lucy. "Apparently the teachers are taking it very seriously."

"No shit they are." Gajeel growled out. He took a vicious bite of a chicken leg he had brought for lunch. "They could get in a lot of trouble for loosing all the students grades this soon into the year."

"I'm not complaining." Natsu cheered. "As long as those grades are gone I'm in the clear from dads punishment!"

"Looks like you're in the clear for lunch too." Lucy chided as she pointed out the fact Natsu didn't have anything to eat.

The pinkette yanked her bag open and rummaged around in it. "Aww crap! I was in such a hurry to get out of the house I forgot to grab my lunch... That blows." Natsu leaned back against the railing on the school roof and groaned. "I'm going to die now..."

"Your not going to die." Gajeel snapped at her, annoyed by her constant whining all the time when she ran out of food.

"Gajeel, share with me." She whined reaching out towards his lunch. He quickly grabbed her arm and bent it backwards and she yelped in pain. "owwowow!"

"I already told you, I will never let you have my food!"

"Okay okay but your hurting me..." Natsu whined.

"Gajeel let her go..." Mira said worriedly.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Before you break her arm preferably."

A hand calmly reached over and grabbed Gajeel by the wrist. He and Natsu looked at it confused for a second before it started squeezing hard. Gajeel growled in pain and let Natsu go and yanked his own hand away, he held it to his chest, you could already see a bruise appearing on it.

"Who the hell-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Cobra leaning over the side of the railing. Natsu almost screamed bloody murder at the sight of him, staring there on the wrong side in nothing but his skirt.

"You were hurting her." Cobra started. "And they told you to stop."

Gajeel glared at him angrily. "Who the hell are you?"

"Cobra."

Lucy and Mira have sweat dropped. "Ah... Hello there Cobra..."

He looked to them with his cat like purple eyes and they jumped and shuttered. They suddenly felt like prey being hunted.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu snapped at him.

"You know this nut job?" Gajeel growled.

"Yes. Well... N-no?" Natsu stuttered a she tried to figure out what to say.

"I live with her." Cobra said bluntly.

"What?!" Lucy and Mira said loudly. They grabbed Natsu and yanked her over.

"Your living with a boy?!" Lucy asked blushing. "When did this happen?!"

"Y-yesterday? And he's not-"

"Is he a model or something?" Mira Jane interrupted. "He's sexy! And it looks like he's got makeup on him."

"Makeup?" Natsu glanced back at Cobra who was having a glaring contest with Gajeel. She jerked as she realized His purple patches of scales was visible to everyone. Natsu spun around and looked at the girls with a twitching smile. "Y-y-yeah... That's totally make up! He's a little weird and will mess with it sometimes he's foreign you know some doesn't understand a lot about us..."

"Where's he from?!" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Uhhhh-" Natsu would have answered but a strong breeze blew in. The Pinkette's heart dropped as she realized what just might happen. She turned around to make sure Cobra didn't get knocked off the school roof, sense it was two stories in the air and he was still on the outside of the railing.

He was fine, his hands gripped the railing and he was leaning back. He wasn't fine for long though because the gust of wind sent his skirt flying up.

"KYYUAAAAAAAA!" The three girls screamed. They all couldn't help but stare, there blushing making their faces look as red as tomatoes. Screams could be heard from down bellow in the school court yard as well.

"Whoa dude!" Gajeel yelled and covered his eyes. "Stop flashing everyone!"

Cobra titled his head in confusion. "Flashing?" He looked at a few of his scales. "I am not flashing... My scales do not have that much luster."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The black haired man snapped.

"That's quite a package he has there!" Mira squealed.

"Have you tapped that at ALL?!" Lucy asked unable to look away.

Natsu ran forward staring strait at Cobra's face. She grabbed his skirt and yanked it down. Everyone calmed down and took deep breathes. Natsu slowly lifted her head up to glare at Cobra.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She growled out through grit teeth.

Cobra blinked at her then reached behind him. He untied something and brought a box out to hand to Natsu. Her eye twitched when she saw it but she recognized it a moment later as her lunch box.

"Why do you have that?"

"You forgot it, yes?" The tan male asked. Natsu let his skirt go and took it.

"Yeah but... How did you know? Do you even know what it was?"

"No." Cobra dead panned. "But I heard you saying you forgot it. So I went back home and grabbed it, and brought it here to you."

"You heard me..?" Natsu asked carefully, she looked to the school gates. They were very far away from the building itself. Plus her house was even farther from the school. So he heard her around the gates... Rushed home and brought it to her in just ten minutes or less...? Was that even humanly possible? Then again he wasn't exactly human...

"That's so sweet." Lucy said after getting her mind out of the gutter. "He brought you your lunch."

Natsu blushed and backed up. "Thank you Cobra..."

He smiled, feeling he did something right. Even though he himself didn't understand why they carried food in a box, he used to catch his breakfast, lunch and Dinner. His smile faltered though when he noticed something. His tongue flicked out towards Natsu.

"Oh my god..." Gajeel muttered as he saw the thin forked appendage flick in and out of the maroon haired mans mouth.

"Hey!" Natsu snapped. "Don't go showing that off!"

"I smell something..." He muttered as he did it again, this time upwards to get a bettered taste of the air.

"He's one unique guy..." Lucy muttered.

"I like him..." Mirajane swooned.

"Cobra!" Natsu hissed again. The Naga looked back at he with serious purple eyes. He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes widened and she didn't move. She watched as he stepped backwards off the side off the of roof and fell.

Lucy and Mira came running forward, scared the guy just killed himself. But when the reached the railing he was already running across the school campus, completely fine. Gajeel came over too and watched him jump up onto the side of the schools concrete walls, they acted as a fence to keep students in and strangers out, and the naga crawled over the side, disappearing from their sight.

"Who the hell is he?" Gajeel said dumb struck.

"I don't know." Mira said swooning again. "But I like him..."

"He's definitely different..." Lucy looked over the railing, half expecting to see a blood splatter where the man had landed. But nothing was there. Se turned around to look at Natsu. "Do you actually know him?"

The pinkette didn't answer though. She was staring after where Cobra vanished with a fearful look. She was replaying what he had said in her mind.

_"You need to be carful... I can smell another hybrid here and I don't think it's friendly."_


	3. Part Three

Part three- Naga maintenance

Natsu kicked off her shoes and put her bag down before walking into her kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge. She noticed how more food was missing and groaned to herself. It's only been three days sense Cobra's been living here against her wishes and already she was breaking the bank on her food funds. She went shopping yesterday and restocked the kitchen completely but now, the next day, she was finding she had to go back to the grocery store.

She closed the fridge with a frustrated sigh. At least he didn't make a mess and leave garbage all over the place like some people. She remembered her dad did that, it was only to annoy her but still. It was gross.

She popped the tab and took a drink as she walked out into the living room. Cobra was laying on her longest couch, his snake tail draped over the side and the wrapping behind it and over the back so it was then laying over his chest and extending to the floor. He was scratching at a spot on his tail while staring at it intensely.

The Pinkette plopped down onto the couch and put her can down on the coffee table, she grabbed the TV remote sitting next to it while she was at it.

There was a slow peeling noise and Natsu looked up at her house mate. He was pulling something clear and textured away from his tail.

"Eeuuww." Natsu cringed. "What is that?"

Cobra looked up and continued to pull. "Skin."

"Did you get sunburned or something?"

The naga raised an eyebrow. "Do you know nothing of reptiles? Snakes shed their skin you know."

"You're shedding?" Natsu asked a little disgusted. "You better throw that out! Just not in the trash. The garbage guys will think I'm crazy if they see a giant snakes skin like that in my trash."

She took another drink while Cobra rolled his eyes. "You humans are strange..."

"You creatures are stranger."

"Hybrid." Cobra hissed. "I'm a hybrid."

"Whatever." Natsu flicked on the TV and started going through channels. The flashing pictures caught Cobra's attention and he stopped to look.

"...what's that?"

"TV." Natsu replied, her eyes never leaving the television. Cobra stared at it, mesmerized.

"What's it do...?"

Natsu looked at him confused. "Do you really not know what a TV is?"

"Hybrids don't have the same things you humans do. Instead of these... Houses? We have dens-at least Naga do- we live in holes in the ground and trees. We hunt our food with our bare hands and eat it raw."

The girl cringed at the thought. "Okay... Then what do you do for entertainment?"

"As hatchlings we played. But the adults dance and fight"

Natsu imagined what it would be like to watch two Naga fight or dance. Their tails wrapped around each other in a form a wrestling or a male and female pressed together in an embrace as they slither around like a King Cobra does when you play it the right music.

"You're close." Cobra said chuckling. Natsu blinked out of her thoughts and looked confused.

"Huh?"

"We do wrestle. But only near the end of the fight. Normally we try to frighten away our opponent by looking bigger and more intimidating."

"How?" Natsu asked. Cobra smirked and slithered off of the couch. He stood on the other side of the table and got a fierce and sadistic expression. He shuffled his body around and started getting taller. Natsu blinked as he suddenly towered over her, he leaned down and got close to her face. He started making a hissing/rattling noise with his mouth and the girl pressed herself into the couch. "Okay I get it, you're freaking me out."

He smirked triumphantly and slithered back down to his normal size. "That's how we intimidate. As for dancing..." He offered Natsu his hand. She looked at it suspiciously before hesitantly taking it. He brought her up to a standing position in front of him. He was several inches taller than her but he could adjust his height being on his tail, like he did early making himself look eight feet tall.

"I'm going to lift you a little bit." Cobra wrapped his other arm around her back and pressed her tightly to his bare chest before lifting her up a few inches off the ground. She blushed at the close contact and she saw how Cobra seemed perfectly fine. Perhaps Naga were more intimate with their bodies than humans were.

Cobra's voice brought her back to reality. "If you had a tail you would either do the same thing as me, or we would weave them together." She nodded her head and noticed how the tan male started moving his hips. It was a swivel dance; the way a belly dancer might move, it was the shape of a figure eight. With her body pressed so close Natsu was forced to follow his pattern. He started moving around the room, waltzing almost, that's what it looked like. He would move forward then to the side then backwards and to the side again, and they kept spinning. Cobra would also change his eight at certain moments, going higher on his tail or lower.

Natsu almost found herself having fun, she imagined herself in a pretty dress of some kind and in a big ball room. Cobra was her partner, dressed handsomely in a black and red suit and tie. They would waltz around the big room with elegant music playing, all her friends danced the same around her with their own partners. She suddenly froze as she felt something hard being pressed to her hips.

"C-cobra...?" She stuttered out. "What's... That?"

He stopped dancing and looked down between them. "Oh... Sorry that happens."

Natsu looked down too to see the naga's skirt was tenting right where his crotch would be. She blushed hardcore and hit him in the face as she threw him off of her. She landed on the ground and backed away quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Who gets turned on by waltzing?!"

Cobra was rubbing his face. "That hurt... Naga do."

"You get horny when you dance?!"

"Well Yeah. Considering the only dance we ever do involves finding a mate."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "You mean we just did some mating dance?!"

Cobra nodded his head and straitened himself out. He looked down at his (awkward) boner. "Now my body thinks its time to make babies."

He was met with a vase to his head. It shattered and practically knocked him unconscious. "Go make babies with someone else!" Natsu screamed at him then stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

She threw herself onto her bed and just laid there for a while. Happy came over and curled up on her bed too so she rolled over and pet him for a while. His content purrs calmed her down again. She rolled over again and looked out her window, the storm was cloudy and thundering, she noticed it came from her schools direction but thought nothing of it. Clouds moved where ever they wanted. Thinking of her school reminded her of the horrible thing Cobra had told her.

You need to be carful... I can smell another hybrid here and I don't think it's friendly.

If there really was another creature like Cobra in the school wouldn't someone have noticed already? Or maybe it could change its form like him, have legs and look more human than its original body could. But then there would still be signs right? Even with legs Cobra still had his scales on his face and arms. Why would a hybrid be hiding out at the school anyway? There's nothing great there at all, it's SCHOOL.

Natsu groaned as she fried her brain thinking all this over. She gave up and closed her eyes just to lay there for a nap. She felt like she'd only slept a few minutes when someone was shaking her awake.

"What what what?" Natsu asked, tiredly lifting her head up and rubbing her eyes. A blurred Cobra was in front of her he looked like he had legs now. She rolled over irritated and pulled the covers around her. "Go away."

"But there are people here." Cobra said shaking her still.

"What people?" The pinkette yawned.

"I think their from your school. When I listen their names are... Gajeel and Lucy?"

Natsu sat up instantly. "What are they doing here?!" She shouted at him.

He tilted his head and the girl was surprised she could see his ears twitching up and down. "Homework?"

Natsu groaned loudly again. Not only were two of her friends here but they were giving her the most foul thing in the world. WORK. She crawled out of bed and walked to the door. Cobra tried to follow but Natsu held a hand to his chest and pushed him back into her bedroom. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Can I not see your friends?"

"No. You can't see them and they can't see you."

"But they already know I live here." He pointed out.

"That hasn't been finalize buddy!" She snapped shoving a finger in his face. "You decided to barge in here on your own without my permission. As punishment stay in this room!"

She then slammed the door closed and walked back down the stairs. Cobra blinked disappointedly and looked around her room. It was decently sized about the size a normal naga den would look. Enough room for one bed, two dressers, and a TV on a stand with movies and a game system. Though Cobra didn't know what some of that stuff was. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black panties. He tossed them away and found the matching bra. He flipped it around wondering what it was before tossing it away too. He went through more of Natsu's lingerie, he got bored quickly and closed the drawer.

He poked at the TV then looked around for the strange control Natsu had used to turn it on. He found it sitting on the end of her bed, he picked it up and clicked several random buttons. When he finally found the power button the TV clicked on with the news channel.

"The weather today has been pretty cloudy and it just might stay that way for the rest of the week, we got some powerful lightning storms brewing up here in Magnolia and a lot of rain falling in Crocuss-"

Cobra got close to the screen and poked it. He expected to be able to touch the person talking on the inside of it but found a screen in his way. Maybe it was a window? He moved around it and peeked behind the thin screen and found it wasn't attached to the wall. He felt confused by this contraption Natsu called a TV, he huffed and went and sat down on the bed. He clicked more random buttons on the remote.

The menu screen popped up. He muted it. The screen turned upside down. It's colors inverted and went to a new channel where colors started flashing. Cobra covered his eyes and threw the remote at the screen, hissing at it in anger. He rubbed his throbbing eyes and blinked water out of them. He didn't like flashing lights, things like that didn't happen in the forest where he used to live. You just had a ton of greens and browns and occasionally other colors depending on what flowers bloomed and fruit grew. But he was positive nothing flashed in his face and made his brain and eyes hurt.

When he was done rubbing his violet orbs he cautiously looked back to the Tv. A giant crack spiderwebed from the center and went out to the edges of the screen, the majority of it was black but some pieces still flashed. With that toy broken now Cobra went back to rummaging through Natsu's clothes.

Natsu rushed down the stairs hoping to God Cobra wouldn't follow her. She really didn't want everyone thinking that snake brain was a permanent resident in her home. She was going to find out why he was here and then kick him out as fast as possible.

She almost tripped going down the stairs but caught herself and rushed to the door. She swung it open and there stop Gajeel and Lucy looking impatient.

"About time!" She said tapping her foot. "We rung the bell like eight times!"

"Sorry I was asleep..." Natsu said sheepishly. It wasn't a lie, but she really doubted she would have gotten up if it wasn't for Cobra.

"Uh huh sure." Lucy said. "Can we come in?"

"S-sure..." Natsu said hesitantly then moved out of the way so they could pass her and enter the house.

Gajeel instantly went to the kitchen and Lucy crashed on the couch and instantly wrapped her jacket around her. "Jeez Natsu your house is cold like always... sooooo." She drawled out. "Where's your model friend?"

"Model...?" Natsu asked. Lucy sweat dropped.

"The boy from Monday, the one who dropped off your lunch and you said was a model?"

"Oh!" Natsu said then grinned sheepishly. "He's not here right now he's... Out shopping!"

"That's good." Gajeel said coming in with a bag of Doritos. "Cause your kitchen looks like a barren wasteland."

"He eats a lot..."

"How'd you meet a guy like that?" Lucy asked leaning forward while Gajeel sat down in one of the chairs.

"He snuck into my house an stole food." The pink haired girl said bluntly. Gajeel and Lucy sweat dropped.

"And you let him live here..." The pierced up boy said.

"Trust me it's not by choice, he won't leave."

"You know Mirajane can get rid of him for you." Lucy said, obviously implying something else.

Natsu thought about it for a second. Mira was a nice person and one of her best friends plus she seemed to really REALLY like Cobra, for whatever crazy reason. But then she pictured Mira's reaction to finding out Cobra wasn't a model and actually a possible man eating giant snake-person-thing. Natsu was the only one who knew that...

"I-I'm good." She stuttered out. Lucy shrugged and said "If you say so."

There was a crash upstairs and everyone looked to the ceiling. "What was that..." Gajeel asked slowly.

Natsu got a tick mark on her head. She would have to vent later though when her friends weren't in the room.

"Probably Happy." Natsu said to distract them. She was glad the blue cat was still actually up in the room instead of roaming around. That would have looked awkward if he suddenly walked in the room after she said that. "Hey Lucy, Gajeel, have you ever heard of hybrids?"

"Hybrids?" The blonde asked, surprised by the random question.

"You mean those animals told about in stories." Gajeel asked munching on her chips.

"Half human half animal." Natsu corrected him. "And yes."

"Natsu..." Lucy said slowly. "Have you suddenly gotten into Furries..."

"What EW no!" The pinkette yelled. "There is a difference between a Hybrid and a Furry Lucy!"

"Uh huh whatever. What about them?"

"Well, what if they were real?"

Gajeel started laughing. "Hybrids? Real? Yeah right! Humans would be dead by now those things can eat us."

"Eat us..?" Natsu asked nervously. Was Cobra actually here to kill her and eat her? Didn't he say that the first time they met?!

"Yeah, Nekomata eat people's souls and a Lycan won't hesitate to kill and eat you. It's in their nature to eat people because the two species don't get along." Gajeel closed the now half empty bag. "In all legends it always talks about how people kill the hybrids."

Natsu was sweating bullets. Now she wasn't sure what to do about Cobra... She really didn't want to wake up one morning and find herself in someone's stomach.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked leaning forward. "You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine..." She forced out. "Did you guys come here for a reason?"

"Oh yeah!" Lucy started digging through her backpack and pulled out some papers. "Mr. Leo wanted me to give this to you." She held out a packet of science homework. Natsu groaned and begrudgingly took the vile homework.

"It's due next week." The blonde finished then stood up. "Come on Gajeel we gotta go."

The black haired boy groaned and stood. He popped his back before following the blonde out the door. "By Natsu! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye..." Natsu waved until the door closed then she immediately threw the papers aside and rushed upstairs. She practically ripped her door off it's hinges as she opened it. She stood frozen in the door way as she looked around the mess of her room, clothes were scattered everywhere, her TV was fitzing and broken with a massive crack in it and her bed was turned over. Happy went rushing out of the room looking like a giant blue cotton ball he was so fluffed up.

Cobra lay in the middle of the room, his legs gone and replaced with his tail. Natsu stomped over and kicked him hard in the rib cage. "You bastard what have you done to my room?!" She kicked him again but he didn't move. She got worried when she shook him violently and he still didn't respond.

She put her head to his chest. "Still got a heart beat..." She moved more over his ribs and felt his chest slowly rising and falling. "Still breathing... What did you knock yourself unconscious...?"

She checked his head and neck for any bumps and bruises but found nothing. Apparently he just collapsed out of no where for no reason at all. She pat his face a few times hoping that would revive him but it did nothing. She knit her eyebrows together when she noticed how pale his skin was and how cold his body was. She remembered Lucy said her house was cold. Natsu didn't normally keep the house cold, sometimes she did because her body can make more heat than a normal person and that's uncomfortable at times for her, but it was usually quiet warm in the house. Did he pass out from being cold?

It clicked then. Cobra must still be cold blooded even if he is half human, and snakes couldn't live in cold temperatures. The first thing she did was run down stairs and turn up the heat, she then grabbed the thick blanket that sat on her dads favorite chair and rushed back up stairs. She threw the blanket over his upper body and started rubbing his arms and chest hoping it would warm him up. She glanced to the rest of his tail which snaked it's way around her room. The blanket wasn't big enough to cover his whole body even she curled him up.

"Shit." She cursed to herself then grabbed him under his arms and started dragging him out of the room. It took all her strength to get him across the hall and into the bathroom. She turned her hot water on and filled up the bath tub, it over flowed onto the floor but she didn't care right now. She threw his human half into the tub, making sure he didn't drown. Then soaked a ton of towels in the hot water and laid them out across his tail. He was completely covered in warmth now.

She sat back on the wet floor, soaked to the bone. She glanced around her tiny bathroom and did a mental note that she would have to find someway of getting a bigger bathroom. It was so small the she was laying against his tail, and all of it didn't even fit into the room, most of it was down the hall and in her room.

"You're to big..." She groaned and laid back for a rest. Her back and arms killing her from dragging his sorry ass.

The water sloshed around and opened et eyes to see Cobra stretching and siting up. He looked around and at himself confused. "What...?" He yawned.

"You suck." Natsu said bluntly.

Cobra looked over at her. "You're all wet."

"No shit Sherlock. It would have been great if you had told me you couldn't handle the cold."

"I didn't notice the temperature had dropped before it was to late. My movements had already gotten to slow I couldn't move." He nestled back into the warm bath and closed his eyes. "This feels nice... Like the spring back home."

"You have a spring? Like a natural spring?" Natsu asked shivering a little.

Cobra nodded, his wet maroon locks bouncing. "Our village is circled around one, so we can bathe and relax whenever we like. It's really nice in the winter. But we mainly sleep then."

"Hibernation right?"

"Yes. We sleep for a few weeks at a time. It's on and off." Cobra looked over. "Do you humans hibernate?"

Natsu laughed. "No we don't. We only sleep at night."

"Ah. I'll try not to sleep all winter then." He closed his eyes again.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked.

There was a pregnant pause. it was quiet enough to hear the water dripping from the edge of the tub onto the floor. "What do you mean?" The tan male finally asked.

"Why are you here, at my home. You're old one seems to be cool so why run away to here?"

Cobra opened his violet eyes and looked at Natsu. She stared back with her own charcoal ones, she noticed how his eyes glimmered in the bathroom light. She didn't mind staring at them for a while.

"I was... Kicked out." He said simply. Natsu had to hold in a fit of laughter.

"You were kicked out if your house? By your dad?"

"Yes and no." Cobra didn't find it very funny like she did. "My father is the chief of our village. That's why I ware this jewelry." He started playing with the gold diamond studded necklace around his throat. "We were rich... And my father liked to show it off. So he dressed me in all kinds of fancy jewelry and silk skirts... I didn't like it very much but dads rule is law in the village." Natsu waited patiently as he paused to gather his thoughts. "A few weeks ago, dad told me there was a woman he wanted me to marry... Another Naga of course from a village farther south. He wanted to combine the two villages and I would rule it with her... But I didn't want that." He looked back into Natsu's eyes, as if begging her not to judge him. "I didn't want to rule some big village of hundreds of my people. That's just not me, I'm no leader. And I didn't want to marry some woman I've never met. She was pretty I'll admit it. Purple hair and green scales... But I knew nothing about her. I resisted my father on the marriage as long as I could before I finally got one of my friends to help me escape. She distracted the guards and led me out at night. I owe her a lot... She brought me out of Naga territory and into human. She said this was the most likely place is never be found so..."

"You snuck into the closest house near by." Natsu interrupted. "Which happened to be mine."

Cobra nodded his head. Natsu sighed and scratched her head. "Well I don't blame ya. I'm a girl and I still hate waring jewelry and fancy clothes. And I wouldn't want my dad forcing me to marry some dude I've never met before."

Cobra grinned. "So you understand."

"Yeah I guess I do." She looked at him. "You can stay here I suppose. But you can't eat all my food anymore and you need to start acting like a normal boy, dressing and looking like one too would be good. This weekend we'll go shopping."

"Shopping...?" The Naga asked tilting his head. Natsu stood up and dabbed at her wet clothes.

"Do you Naga not have stores to sell food and clothing?"

"We catch our food by hand and make out own skirts."

Natsu sweat dropped. "Of course you do... Well Saturday you get to learn about junk food and pants."

She left the room and Cobras tail stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"To change and dry off..." She said suspiciously, she turned around and looked at him. She blushed when she noticed he was tossing his skirt away and throwing off most of his gold.

"You should stay." He grinned again, this time more playful. "Help me bathe?"

Natsu smashed his tail with her heel and he yelled in pain. "In your dreams."

Cobra whimpered and hit his lip. "Okay okay I get it but seriously I need help..."

Natsu have him a questioning glare.

"My tail really itches... Help me?"

Natsu looked down at it and noticed how his scales were dull in color and coming off. "Oh yeah your peeling aren't you..."

Cobra nodded and reached into the water. He shimmied around, looking like he was taking off pants, if he had any... He pulled off a sleeping back sized price of Snakes skin. He pulled a few feet down his tail before stopping. He the rubbed at his new scales and sighed contently. "That feels so good. It was itchy and uncomfortable."

Natsu sweat dropped. She had to admit it was kind of nasty but what could you do. It probably felt like having that plastic wrap people used for food, except all over his body. Natsu went over and grabbed the part he left off at. Dry snake skin was cool, almost fragile and soft. But wet snake skin was heavy and waterlogged. It was thick and soggy. She cringed as she slowly pulled it off, making sure not to rip it. She pulled it all the way down to his tail and tossed into the corner over the her room. It would stay there until she found the proper way of disposing of it. She walked back into the bathroom and looked down at his tail. It was shiny, the purple scales looking more radiant than before.

"Do you like them?" Cobra asked, noticing how she stared at his tail. "They attract lots of females."

Natsu blushed and looked away from him. "I like shiny things."

"So do most females of my species. You would make a good Naga my dear."

Natsu started walking out of the bathroom. Getting tired of her wet clothing and Cobra's flirtatious personality.


End file.
